


you up?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, davekat banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dave and karkat talk late at night.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	you up?

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 03:00 --

TG: hey  
TG: karkat  
TG: you there  
TG: bro i need your help  
CG: WHAT.  
TG: i need your help  
CG: ITS LIKE THREE IN THE MORNING.  
CG: WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY NEED HELP WITH.  
TG: well  
TG: have you ever been cooking  
TG: and you think  
TG: man  
TG: i wanna stick my hand on that stove  
TG: and then you do it and youre like "what the fuck my hand hurts why did i do that"  
TG: yknow  
CG: NO.  
CG: NO DAVE, I DONT KNOW.  
CG: WHAT DO YOU EVEN NEED HELP WITH?  
CG: THAT DIDNT EXPLAIN IT AT ALL.  
CG: IF ANYTHING IM MORE CONFUSED NOW.  
TG: ok  
TG: well  
TG: you can cook right  
CG: SOMEWHAT.  
TG: well  
TG: i was thinking  
TG: can you come over and teach me how to make like shitty troll food tomorrow  
TG: kanayas coming over and i wanna make something shed like  
CG: UGH. SURE.  
CG: WHAT DID THE HAND STOVE ANECDOTE HAVE TO DO WITH THAT.  
TG: oh  
TG: looking back it didnt have much to do with that at all  
TG: guess im just tired  
CG: OK, WELL. IM GOING BACK TO SLEEP.  
TG: ok  
CG: GOODNIGHT.  
TG: night

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] stopped pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 03:30 --

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 03:32 --

TG: actually  
CG: OH MY GOD.  
TG: i have something else to say  
CG: OK. GO ON.  
TG: well  
TG: i think i like you  
TG: to be blunt  
CG: ...  
CG: THATS A LOT TO TAKE IN.  
TG: sorry  
TG: i shouldnt have said anything  
TG: ill just log off

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] stopped pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 03:35 --

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 03:35 --

CG: DAVE.  
CG: LET ME SAY SOMETHING.  
TG: okay  
CG: UM.  
CG: WELL.  
CG: TO BE COMPLETELY HONEST.  
CG: I THINK I LIKE YOU TOO?  
TG: oh  
TG: oh my god  
TG: really  
CG: YEAH?  
TG: i  
TG: im so happy  
CG: ME TOO.  
TG: you have no idea how long ive been waiting to tell you that  
TG: its like  
CG: DONT GO ON A TANGENT.  
TG: okay nevermind its not like anything then  
TG: so like  
TG: that cooking thing  
TG: can that be a date now  
CG: ID LIKE THAT.  
TG: awesome  
TG: ok well  
TG: goodnight my boyfriend karkat  
CG: GOODNIGHT MY BOYFRIEND DAVE.  
CG: (:B

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] stopped pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 03:39 --

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry this was so short. i dont write very much www also can someone tell me how to use the homestuck skin


End file.
